Voca-Fiction
by ManKyou
Summary: Que se passerait-il si quelques chanteurs de vocaloid se retrouvaient seuls, dans un château perdu dans la forêt ? Ils doivent enregistrés le clip Bad end Night mais... si des évènements extérieurs arrivaient ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Voca-fiction**_

Prologue :

_Meiko__, __Gakupo__, __Len__, __Rin__, __Kaito__, __Piko__, __Miku__ et __Neru__partent pour tourner le clip «Bad and Night» dans le château d'Akyoto._

_Nous retrouvons maintenant nos 8 amis sur le chemin, dans le van de Meiko (si, si, elle a un van !)._

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le van, un boucan pas possible régnait. Neru commençait à devenir dingue et avait beau hurler de la fermer à ses amis, ils étaient toujours aussi excités.

Neru : Raaah ! Mais vous pouvez pas arrêter de crier comme des malades !

Miku : Kaito ! Je te propose un marché (_sourire narquo_is) : si tu te mets en slip, je te donne cette magnifique glace du parfum de ton choix. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Rin : A poil, Kaitooo !

Len : Heu... A poil? Il est obligé ?

Piko : Voyons ! Le pauvre, donne lui cette glace !

Kaito, _commençant à se déshabiller _: Glaaaaaace !

Gakupo : Noon ! Remettez-lui son pantalon !

Neru : ...je... je vais avec Meiko...

Neru se dirigea vers l'avant du van et s'aperçue que ça empestait l'alcool.

Neru : Meiko ?

Meiko : Gaaah ?

Neru : AH ! Mais, t'es bourrée !

Elle tenta d'arracher les deux bouteilles des mains de Meiko qui refusait catégoriquement de les lâcher.

Neru : Miku ! A l'aide ! Faudrait que tu viennes !

Miku arriva à toute vitesse et vit le spectacle (assez pitoyable) de Meiko cramponnée aux bouteilles et Neru qui refusait de la laisser conduire.

Neru, _paniquée_ : On fait quoi ?

Miku : Prends le volant ! _Elle se jetta littéralement sur les pédales._

Neru regardait Miku qui y avait posé les mains.

Neru,_ consternée_ : ...Les mains ?

Miku,_ gênée_ : Oui, bon, j'étais dans le feu de l'action... Regarde la route !

Neru redressa la tête et tourna brutalement. Un bruit parvint de derrière, où les chanteurs s'étaient écrasés contre la paroi du van.

Meiko, encore rouge à cause du saké qu'elle buvait, voulut reprendre le volant et tira les cheveux de Neru pour qu'elle le lui rende. Sans se préoccuper de la pauvre Miku à quatre pattes sur les pédales, Meiko lui écrasa la main qui était posée sur l'accélérateur.

Miku, _les larmes aux yeux _: AIIEUH !

Neru : Mais freine ! On va partir dans le décor ! Aïe ! L'autre soularde m'arrache les cheve- AAH !

Le van défonça la barrière qui le séparait du ravin.

N.-P.-Me.-K.-R.-L.-G.-Mi. : AAAAAAHHH !

La voiture vola pendant un court instant et retomba lourdement sur une route.

Neru, _affligée_ : Gakupo, tu peux prendre le volant, s'il te plaît ?

Gakupo, _souriant_ : Oui, oui !

Miku, _ses larmes jaillissent en cascade_ : Ma maiin !

Meiko, _identique à Miku_ : Ma biière !

Piko, _consolant Meiko _: Tu en auras plein d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kaito, légèrement verdâtre, se rassit tandis que Rin enroulait un bandage sur la tête de Len qui s'était cogné pendant l'envol.

Gakupo, _toujours souriant_ : Huhu ! Tout cela va être très amusant !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Enfin arrivés devant le château après leur voyage mouvementé, les vocaloids se jetèrent littéralement hors du van (maintenant en sale état) de Meiko. L'intéressée avait d'ailleurs dessaoulé pendant le trajet mais était de mauvaise humeur.

La demeure était très impressionnante: style gothique, vitraux et murs en pierres orangées, légèrement grisées, naturellement. Une forêt dense entourait le château, de sorte que l'on se sentait piégé lorsqu'on la regardait. Bref, c'était parfait pour tourner un clip terrifiant comme «Bad end Night» !

Rin s'y croyait déjà. Elle tournait sur elle-même en faisant voler une robe imaginaire, entraînant son frère dans sa dance légère. Tandis que Meiko harcelait Gakupo pour savoir si le château possédait une cave.

Gakupo, _excédé_ : Pour la dernière fois Meiko, je n'ai aucune idée si le château a des grands crus et je m'en fiche !

Très rapide, Meiko se posta devant lui et saisit son col en rapprochant le pauvre garçon tout près d'elle.

Meiko, _arborant un sourire sadique et cruel_ : Attention mon petit Gakupo, je suis très peu patiente et lorsque je suis sobre je peux devenir... quelqu'un de trèès méchant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Gakupo, _transpirant et terrifié_ : P...Parfaitement !

Elle relâcha Gakupo qui se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe qui les avait devancés. Meiko laissa échapper un petit rire en se félicitant d'être aussi effrayante.

Après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, Gakupo partit aider Kaito à descendre les bagages. Si on pouvait appeler ça descendre !

Il les balançait plutôt, puis il ouvrait chaque valise et les fouillait.

Neru, _rouge de colère_ : BAKA ! Si tu remets pas mes affaires en place, je donne pas chère de ta peau ! Et puis pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Kaito, _levant de grands yeux vers Neru _: Mais, je cherche des glaces !

Miku, _attendrit par Kaito, le frappe gentiment sur la tête_ : Baka 3 !

La petite discussion fut interrompue par Gumi qui les accueillit respectueusement. Mais Luka qui était aussi au château les regarda d'un air arrogant ce qui ne plut pas trop à Neru.

Neru, _méchamment_ : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là l'autre face de thon ?!

Luka, _offusquée_ : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire, la naine ?! Je-...

Neru, _moqueuse_ : Surtout qu'elle est juste capable de reprendre les tubes de Miku !

Rin, _très contente du conflit, se dandine comme une pom-pom girl_ : FIGHT ! FIGHT !

Len, _transpirant _: Euh... c'est pas nécessaire... Si ?

Heureusement, Piko s'interposa avant qu'il y ait effusion de sang entre les deux chanteuses.

Gumi envoya Luka s'occuper de l'immense jardin pour éviter toutes autres engueulades. Neru ne s'empêcha pas de se moquer ouvertement de Luka qui ne put rien rétorquer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts emmena la bande dans le château pour leur montrer le matériel d'enregistrement et leurs présenter les caméramans. Elle leur donna aussi les paroles de la chanson et ce qu'ils devraient faire durant le clip.

Elle s'apprêtait à terminer la visite quand Len trébucha et s'étala de tout son long.

Miku & Rin : LEN ! Ça va ?

Len, _surpris_ : Euh... oui, oui ! Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de câbles où je marchais...

Piko ricana en se couvrant la bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Les vocaloids tournèrent la tête vers Kaito qui était assis sur le sol, en train de manger une glace trouvée on ne sait où.

Un silence se posa.

Puis ils soupirèrent tous, affligés par Kaito, en se disant que le séjour serait long.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après la chute de Len, Gumi entraîna le groupe faire les essais caméra.

Kaito et Piko s'amusèrent à filmer les filles jusqu'à ce que Meiko tente de les assommer. Gakupo fixa Kaito et l'entraîna à part.

Gakupo, _souriant_ : Tu sais, si tu ne te conduis pas comme un homme je t'enfermerais tout seul avec Meiko.

Kaito, _tremblant_ : Tu ferais pas ça ?! C'est une sadique ! Je veux pas finir mort !

Gakupo, _content de sa menace_ : Je suis capable de tout pour sauvegarder l'honneur ! Tu seras mort en héros ! (Ou pas !)

Kaito, _en colère_ : Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Plus de connerie ! Franchement Gakupo, t'as aucun humour !_ (sérieux) _Je ne t'aime vraiment pas, t'es chiant avec tes «principes» !

Gakupo ignora sa dernière remarque et alla vers Gumi qui leur demandait de venir avec elle pour les emmener dans leurs chambres respectives.

Gumi : Voilà ! Je vous ai montré les parties du château que vous pouvez visiter ! Je vous préviens juste pour les chambres : ce sont des dortoirs, et bien sûr, ils ne sont pas mixtes !

Rin, _scandalisée_ : QUOI ?! Dormir loin de Len ?! Mais ça va pas non ?!

Len, _gêné_ : Rin, on se reverra le lendemain tu sais...

Rin, _sur le même ton_ : Mais-!

Gumi, _sèchement_ : Non ! _(se reprend) _Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ton frère mais pas d'exception !

A 10h30 l'affaire était close. Rin boudait un peu et était allé dormir avec Gumi et Luka, qui possédaient des chambres individuelles, car Meiko s'était moquée d'elle.

Dans le dortoir des filles, on pouvait entendre quelques bruissements de tissus et... du verre qui s'entrechoque ?!

Neru : Meiko ! T'as amené de l'alcool en douce ?!

Meiko, _souriante_ : Me dis pas qu'à 17 ans t'as jamais essayé ?

Neru, _rougit brusquement_ : Euh... Si, si ! Mais je suis pas une alcoolique comme toi ! T'aurais dû emmener Yowane si tu voulais faire un concours de boisson!

Meiko : Je suis p't'être une alcolo mais je parie que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi !

Neru, _énervée_ : Ah ouais ?! On va voir ça ! Sers-moi pendant que je vais mettre un truc plus confortable !

Meiko, _enchantée que son plan se déroule comme prévu _: D'accord, prépare-toi à perdre !

La jeune femme savait qu'en poussant Neru à boire, Miku suivrait et les évènements pourraient être plus distrayants qu'elle ne l'avait prévu...

Neru, _sur un ton de défit_ : Oï ! Meiko ! On commence quand tu veux !

La voca-girl blonde avait enfilé un kimono bleu sombre en soie, orné de motifs ressemblant à du lierre, couleur or, et une bande de tissu le fermait.

Meiko, _pensant_ : Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ça, tu le regretteras... Hahaha !

Neru, _interloquée_ : Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça ? Tu fais une tête bizarre en plus !

Meiko, _vexée_ : JE FAIS PAS UNE TÊTE BIZARRE !

Miku : Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ?

Meiko tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle aussi s'était mise en kimono. Le sien était rose pâle, apparemment aussi en soie, les revers étaient un peu plus foncés et arborait une petite étoile cousue sur la poitrine du kimono. Et apparemment, il était un peu trop grand pour elle.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient côte à côte et regardaient, affligées, Meiko qui restait figée en saignant du nez.

Meiko, _pensant_ : MOUHAHAHA ! Je vais vraiment bien m'amuser ! Fallait pas me priver d'alcool, Gakupo ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai volé une petite caméra ! On va avoir des souvenirs inoubliables 3 !

Neru : Euh... Elle a quoi au juste ?

Miku : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi... Mais elle est toute pâle maintenant...

Neru : En même temps t'as vu le sang qu'elle perd aussi ?! Oh, Meiko ! _(elle fit claquer ses doigts devant elle) _Reviens dans le monde des vivants !

Meiko, _hébétée _: Huh ? Ah ! Euh, bon on la fait cette compétition ? Tu veux tenter ta chance Miku ?

Miku : Pourquoi faire ?

Neru : Cette éponge croit que je peux pas boire plus qu'elle ! Tu m'aides à lui rabattre son caquet ?

Miku : Je sais pas... Moi et l'alcool...

Neru : Elle dit que les poireaux c'est dégueu.

Miku, _enragée_ : QUOI ?! On va gagner Neru, sers-moi Meiko !

Le plan était enclenché, Meiko dissimula un sourire sadique et versa les premiers verres d'alcool...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Malgré avoir fait semblant d'être insensible à la remarque de Kaito, Gakupo était tout de même vexé._

Gakupo, _pensif _: Je ne sais pas m'amuser ? Je n'ai pas d'humour ? N'importe quoi ! Moi aussi je sais me lâcher ! Mmh... Que pourrais-je faire... Oh ! Bingo !

Piko : Eh ! A quoi tu penses Gaku-san ? Une fille ?

Gakupo : Non en fait je... Hein?

Len : C'est vrai ! Tu ne parles jamais des filles ! Il n'y en a aucune qui te plais ? Tu es trop concentré dans ton travail, sensei !

Gakupo : Mais non ! Arrêter avec ça ! Eh Kaito ! Ça te rappelle des souvenirs?

Il sortit alors de son sac une fausse tête de cheval. En la voyant, Kaito frissonna.

Kaito : P- Pourquoi t'as amené ce truc ?! *_merde je croyais l'avoir brûler ! Il y en avait une autre ?*_

Piko : N'essaie pas de changer de conversation Gaku-san !

_(Piko)_ *_De toute façon je suis de mèche avec Meiko, on le saura tôt ou tard!*_

Gakupo : Raaah ! La ferme ! _(on toqua à la porte)_ Oui ? J'espère que c'est pas Rin qui a enfreint les règles de Gumi...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Meiko qui arborait un sourire radieux.

Gakupo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour la cave je t'ai déjà dit que... M- Mais qu'est-ce que...?!

La tête de Neru apparut derrière Meiko. On entendait les rires étouffés de Miku qui bientôt ne l'étaient plus du tout.

Meiko poussa Neru dans la chambre de garçons. Celle-ci était rouge, mais ce n'était surement pas de la gêne. Elle arborait dans les secondes qui suivirent un sourire... étrange. Miku rentra à son tour dans la chambre, une bouteille de saké à la main, aussi rouge que son amie !

Gakupo : Qu'est-ce que tu leurs à fait ?!

Miku : Je- hip ! crois que la bouteille est vide... TAVERNIER ! UNE AUTRE !

Piko : Mi- Miku-chan ?! Que... !

Len : M-mais... Aah ! Neru-sama ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neru : Ben j'ai chaud alors je me dessape... Nnn... bouhouhou...*snif Pardon Len-kun, je suis DESOLEE!

Len : Non! S'il te plaît ne pleure pas! Sensei!

Gakupo : Meiko, tu...

Meiko le fixait avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, tout en verrouillant la porte. Elle glissa ensuite la clé dans son décolleté pour être sûre que personne n'oserait venir la chercher.

Meiko : Héhéhé... A table mes mignonnes !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Meiko savait que Gakupo serait difficile à saouler mais sa victoire sur les filles l'avait encouragée et elle se sentait prête à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs..._

Gakupo : Tu n'as pas honte Meiko ?! *_Comment a-t' elle put oser faire ça à Miku et Neru ?! Il faut que je l'arrête ou ça va tourner au cauchemar très vite !*_

Meiko, _amusée_ : Moi, honte ?! Allons, tu me connais si mal ma petite aubergine ?

Gakupo, _furieux_ : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Meiko, _sérieuse_ : Assez ris. Si tu ne bois pas avec nous, j'enferme Len avec Miku !

Gakupo ne savait pas pour lequel s'inquiéter, mais étant donné que c'était Miku qui était bourrée... Len pouvait craindre plus qu'elle !

Gakupo : Tu... Elle ne ferait jamais ça !

Meiko : Ah oui ? Regarde !

Elle montra du doigt Miku qui s'était jetée sur Piko et qui commençait à lui retirer son haut. Ce dernier essayait de la repousser, terrifié.

Meiko : Tu as toujours des doutes sur ce qu'elle peut faire ?

Gakupo, _choqué_ :... Je... je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Kaito avait rejoint Piko et ceinturait maintenant Miku qui poussait des hurlements en se débattant. Elle se tut brusquement et tourna la tête vers Kaito en lui décrochant un sourire très ambigüe.

Miku : Huhuhu 3 ! T'en veux aussi ?

Kaito : AAH ! *_Mais elle est effrayante ! On dirait qu'elle va... Non !*_

Il la lâcha et recula mais elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança vers lui.

Miku : Miaou ! Kaitoo, viens me voiiir ! Hihihi 3 !

Pendant que Piko reprenait ses esprits, que Miku rampait vers Kaito et que Meiko tourmentait Gakupo, Len devait se débrouiller avec Neru !

Len : S'il te plaît Neru-chan, ne pleure plus ! Je ne voulais pas être méchant ! *_Aaah, je sais pas comment faire ! Et Gaku-sama qui est occupé par Meiko ! Heureusement que Neru a gardé son kimono !*_

Neru : Snif *! Je suis triiste Len-kun ! Je suis désolée !

Len ne savant pas quoi faire prit Neru dans ses bras pour la «consoler». La jeune fille fut surprise mais se serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Len.

Neru : Mmh, Len-kun... Je me sens mieux... _(Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou du garçon ce qui le fit frissonner) _Et toi ?

Len : Ne... Neru-chan...

Il sentit le souffle doux de Neru et un deuxième frisson le traversa. Il la regarda dans les yeux et se pencha vers elle, comme attiré. Neru ferma les yeux. Les deux bouches se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent et...

Gakupo, _hurlant_ : LEN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Len, _confus_ : Euh ! Je... euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois Gakupo sensei ! *_Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?! Je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'avoir abusé de Neru-chan alors qu'elle était saoule !*_

Gakupo : Alors je peux savoir ce que c'est ?! Eloigne-toi d'elle ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Len se décolla de Neru qui rit en s'étirant sur le lit. Il était rouge pivoine et Gakupo le fusillait du regard.

Gakupo, _froidement_ : Reste loin des filles. Je vais m'occuper de ça seul. Va avec Piko. On aura une discussion quand j'aurais réglé cette affaire.

Len, _penaud _: Oui... *_Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?*_

Meiko laissa Gakupo partir vers Neru qui s'étirait toujours sans faire attention à son kimono qui glissait de ses épaules. La jeune femme se concentra sur Len qui était maintenant avec Piko. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer de ces deux garçons, habituellement pires ennemis. Même si Piko était son informateur, elle n'aurait aucune gêne à le faire boire.

Elle alla vers les voca-boys avec des idées pas très morales en tête.

Miku avait acculé Kaito dans un coin de la chambre et se préparait à lui sauter dessus.

Kaito : Euh, on peut discuter, tu... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... c'est pas que j'aimerais pas être avec toi hein ! Mais... euh... MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME FIXER COMME CA ! *_elle est mignonne... Glup* Elle est terrifiante !*_

Miku : Je vais te manger ! _(lui saute dessus)_ Miaw !

Miku atterrit sur Kaito qui tomba, déséquilibré. La voca-girl aux cheveux turquoise se pencha sur le visage de Kaito.

Miku : J'ai gagné.

Kaito : Hein ? C'est tout ?

Miku : Héhé 3 ! Si tu le demandes...

Elle embrassa soudainement Kaito, pris de court.

Gakupo était donc allé remplacer Len auprès de Neru. Il s'était assis au bas du lit et Neru, étonnée, avait arrêté de bouger en regardant celui qui l'avait empêché de goûter aux lèvres de Len. Elle foudroya l'intrus de ses yeux ambre.

Gakupo_, sur un ton apaisant_ : Tu dois te calmer Neru, tu es sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Neru se redressa et lui tourna le dos.

Neru : Je t'aime pas. Vas-t'en !

Il soupira et tendit la main vers Neru mais elle se tourna au même moment et son kimono glissa de son épaule. Gakupo se retrouvait avec la main directement posée sur la peau fraîche de la jeune fille. Il rougit violemment.

Et Neru le remarqua, malheureusement pour lui !

Gakupo n'avait pas retiré sa main alors Neru la prit dans les siennes et la posa contre sa joue.

Neru : Tu as chaud... c'est agréable. Moi je suis gelée... Tu veux bien me réchauffer ?

Gakupo : ...euh... *_Je...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?*_


End file.
